starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
AA-9 Botajef Freighter-Liner
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = AA-9 Botajef Freighter-Liner | klasse = Transports | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Botajef Shipyards | prijs = | lengte = 390 meter | snelheid = 420 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Class 4.0 | bemanning = | passagiers = 30.000 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Verschillend | era = }} De AA-9 Botajef Freighter-Liner, ook wel bekend als Coruscant Freighter, was een populair transportschip in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Bouw & Uitzicht De grote AA-9 werd gebouwd op en door de Botajef Shipyards waar de onderdelen via kabels en liften werden omhoog getrokken. De uiteindelijke bouw en afwerking gebeurde in de ruimte boven Botajef. De AA-9 had drie grote motoren en een langwerpig uiterlijk met een uitzakking naar onder. De cockpit bevond zich vooraan het schip. Passagiers betraden het schip ongeveer in het midden omdat de AA-9 naast een dok of een station moest opereren op de Repulsorlifts om zo de passagiers aan boord te laten. De AA-9 had een Corellian invloed aangezien ze Corellian Engineering Corporation Dyne 2577 Radial Sublight Engines gebruikten. Missies thumb|left|250px|Passagiersdek van een AA-9 Oorspronkelijk was de AA-9 gebouwd om enkel vracht te vervoeren maar tijdens de Separatist Crisis rond 22 BBY vervoerden talloze AA-9 Freighters passagiers naar en uit de Core Worlds. Deze passagiers waren vluchtelingen waarvan de planeet zich had afgescheiden van de Galactic Republic of waar er te veel onrust heerste. Het Refugee Relief Movement hielp onder andere om deze schepen aan te passen zodat deze vluchtelingen konden worden vervoerd. In de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic was de AA-9 één van de grootste transportschepen die bestonden. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis werden meer en meer AA-9’s omgebouwd om passagiers te vervoeren. Meer en meer vluchtelingen belandden op Coruscant en werden daarna vervoerd naar onder andere de Mid Rim. De AA-9 Freighter kon maximaal 30.000 passagiers vervoeren maar dan wel in middelmatige omstandigheden waarin elke passagier dezelfde behandeling kreeg. Droids werden ingezet om de faciliteiten te verbeteren voor de passagiers. thumb|right|250px|Jendirian Valley Naast vluchtelingen vervoerde de AA-9 ook arbeiders, genaamd Freighter Trampers die van planeet tot planeet op zoek gingen naar werk. De Captains van de AA-9 Freighters huurden vaak opzichters op die moesten toezien op de onrust die regelmatig ontstond bij deze arbeiders. Deze opzichters konden een arbeider zonder problemen droppen op elke planeet die het schip aandeed. In 22 BBY reisden Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala als vluchtelingen uit het Thousand Moons System mee met de Jendirian Valley, een AA-9 Freighter, naar Naboo. Dit schip vertrok van op Westport op Coruscant. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden de AA-9’s verder gebruikt als passagiertransport of als vrachtschip door de Galactic Republic Achter de Schermen * De Fact Files meldde de lengte van 1.250 meter maar hiermee zouden ze bijna de lengte van een Star Destroyer bereiken. De Chronicles vermeldt de lengte van 350 meter. Dit werd later gecorrigeerd naar 390 meter. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *AA-9 in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Insider n° 61 *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Transports category:Republic Navy category:AA-9 Botajef Freighter-Liners category:Botajef Shipyards